Conceiving
by Cuz I'm Nice Like That
Summary: I have an addiction to prego Willie but this time I felt like writing about hurt and stuff Losing something over and over to realize how much she really wanted it... 2 Part Oneshot
1. Part 1

_I just felt like writing about hurt..._

-_**NWJ**_

_Part 1_

"Willie baby it's okay..." Daniel touched her arm lightly as they entered the apartment. She brushed him off, not wanting to be bothered as he tried to soothe her. She ignored him, turning away and storming off to the bedroom, a slammed door following behind her. Daniel sighed, taking off his hat and setting it down on the couch, plopping back to the loveseat. His hands washed over his face and the frustration of the ordeal filled his mind as he thought of what they had been putting themselves lately. She had a right to be angry...maybe. I mean, he was upset too...They were in this together yet she seemed to be acting as if she was fighting this battle alone. They both wanted children or at least it started off with just him wanting children but as the process went on she got involved too, wanting it maybe even more then he did. 4 rounds of IVF and still nothing, 2 miscarriages and now their third and she was about to give up. He didn't know how to deal, just wanting to hold her and tell her it was okay but she didn't want him to. She pushed him away anytime she got upset and right now the whole yearn for this seemingly unachievable goal had posed the biggest wedge between them then ever. He heaved his way from the couch and slinked off his scarf, tossing it back to where his hat sat. He shed his jacket in the same place and knocked on the locked bedroom, stuffing his hand into his pocket after an endless echo of hard pounds. The other side died in silence, not even a shuffling of feet on the other side. He should have expected it…..Last time she almost made it to 4 months and then...it happened. She stayed in bed for almost a week, not opening for anyone or eating anything. It killed him to see her in such a state of distress, so hurt and so broken. She was willing to try again and try they did, banging like bunnies until they were able to conceive again and then…..it happened again like an endless vendetta against her womb and his dream for a family. Suddenly the door creaked open and she stood before him, broken and red eyed, her hair disheveled in a messy bun as her face fell against his chest and he pulled her close, just holding her there as she sobbed. His hand held her head close to him as a few tears slipped from his eye gates as well. He rubbed her back soothingly as she clutched at his T-Shirt, just wanting to fall into a ball and stay there, secluded from the world. "I'm sorry I can't give you...What you want." She whispered, looking up at him helplessly. He sniffled, his exhale holding tears that he repressed. He held her tighter, his grip on her nearly suffocating as he tried not to cry, thinking only one of them could fall apart at a time. "Shhhh." He hushed her, not blaming anyone for their small discrepancy. His face held tight, a look of sadness and disappointment etched across it, as he tried to contain himself. "It's not your fault."

She pulled away, looking at him in disbelief, only wearing her Chanel Sweat suit. "Don't lie to you."

He stepped further into the room, hitting at his chest. "Willie I'm hurting too...I don't blame you."

"But-"

"Shut up." He overtook her voice in an authority battle. He took her back into his arms and she tried to fight him, pulling away with resistance. She didn't want to be in it together. She wanted to bare the burden by herself because somehow she felt it was easier. Somehow she thought that it would be easier than sharing the weight of the world. But he wouldn't let her and she fought him because of it. She tried to push him away and he just tightened his grip.

"Stop! Let me go.." She yelled through her tears, just wanting to recluse again.

"NO!" He retorted, holding her as her fighting decreased and slowly, her pushes became weaker until she just allowed herself to be vulnerable to the man she loved. She allowed herself to, for once, submit to her emotions and her husband. She slid down his body and he went down with her, holding her close while they sat sprawled on the floor, he wouldn't let her fight this battle by herself, not again. Because it was them...not her...not him...but them...They had become a _them _and with every battle they had to face it together as a team, even in a war like this when it seemed like the enemy was just attacking one soldier...They both had to carry the burden. Even if the lone soldier objected.

_**NWJ**_

He walked on the tip of his toes carefully, trying his best to be quiet as the floor refused to cooperate, squeaking with every shift of body weight. His feet slid across the floor, inching towards the bed. He set the tray of food down beside the bed on the end table. She stirred, her hand laid atop of her flat stomach as she turned in the bed, finally asleep after hours of grieving. He hated to wake her but she had to eat something, also not wanting a repeat of last time and her passing out from malnutrition and dehydration. Without a touch she was already up, her eyes wide and red from crying. She shook her head at him and turned back to her pillow, tucking it beneath her as she attempted to return to sleep.

"Willie...You have to eat something..." He cooed, his hand running up and down the side of her thigh. She didn't respond and he walked to the other side so that she could see him and not be so easily ignored. "Babe.." He called out again, only using that name when he was concerned for her. Brushing the hair from her face, he kissed her cheek and laid next to her.

"I'm not hungry." She mumbled, cuddling next to him, her knees curled up to his.

"What are you then?" He asked, his arm looping around her as he pulled her snuggly towards him.

"Nauseous." She responded softly, still sore from her D&C. She couldn't have solid food for about 3 days after and was strictly on the applesauce diet. He instantly went into the caregiver mode that he had grown accustomed to over the last couple months.

"Willie..."

"Hmm?"

"Would you be willing to try this again?" He asked cautiously, still rubbing her shoulder as he asked, she was silent, not knowing how to answer or if she would even be willing to go through the pain of forming a bond with another little person inside of her and have it randomly snatched away at the whim of the man who controlled their lives. She wanted to be mad at God for dealing her such a nasty hand but she couldn't help but feel that she had brought it on herself after more than 20 years of conniving, stealing, lying, backstabbing, betrayal and manipulation. Was this her payback? Her cruel and unusual way of getting what she deserved?

"You don't have to answer...I just thought...you know...I just thought that maybe it's us overcompensating for the want to have a baby and maybe if we...just went on with our normal lives...and just made love to each other to make love to each other...it would happen...and when it does there won't be any problems.

"It's not that simple." She replied softly, not seeing how that could be the simple answer to their complex and ongoing problem that seemed to be haunting them unmercifully.

"It can be."

_**NWJ**_

_4 months Later_

Marc ran towards Daniel's office frantically, waiving his arms as if someone had just dies. The door busted open and in came Marc, flying to his desk where his hands landed dramatically. Daniel looked up from his photo proofs, clearly uninterested seeing how he acted like this when the cafeteria served carbs..._which was on a daily basis._

"Yes Marc?" He asked, his focus remaining on the proofs.

"Willie wants me to buy something..." He whispered, leaning over the desks. "A lot of something and she told me not to tell you."

Daniel looked at awkwardly. "Then why are you...telling me?"

"I just thought you'd like to know...considering the bout of recent events..."

"Marc...if she told you to buy it then go buy it.."

"But she told me not to tell you.."

"So?"

"You are the worst husband on the face of the Earth." Marc scoffed and turned around, heading towards the door. His hand was on the knob when Daniel finally stood up in curiosity,now wanting to know what the hell he was talking about.

"Fine Marc what is it?"

_**NWJ**_

Daniel busted in her office door, the knob hitting the back wall as it opened and he came flying through. Wilhelmina looked up from the paper she was holding and he saw that her eyes were red and puffy as if she had recently had another episode. She threw the calendar at him, the square object spinning at him until he could catch it with his bare hands. He looked it over, staring at it blankly seeing how there was nothing on it.

"Willie what's going on?" She didn't answer him, her head now in her hands as her elbows sat propped up on the desk. "Willie..." He called out softly, approaching her smoothly as if to be cautious of how he did it just in case she wanted to hurl another object his way. He bent down beside her chair in a crouched position, his feet on his toes as his hand found her back. "Willie..."

"I'm late Daniel." She answered quietly, a lingering of anger in the tone that she had used.

"Late for what? Your meeting with Cavalli, Wils that doesn't start until-"

"No! Not that late….idiot..."

"No need to call names." He replied sheepishly.

"I'm sorry I just...I'm late Daniel." She turned to look at him and his mouth let out a small oh, setting the calendar down on the desk.

"How..._late _are you?" He asked, not even knowing how to phrase it.

"1 day, 7 hours and 15 minutes." She stated confidently. He looked at her awkwardly and she recoiled. "I am never late right down to the minute."

"It's only a day."

"I don't care...I just..I don't..I just..I-" She tried to articulate what she wanted to say but just couldn't find the words. She jumped out of her seat, walking over to her briefcase full of photo-ops. He followed her, coming up behind her, touching her hand softly. She grabbed his hand within seconds of him touching her and squeezed his hand softly, not knowing how to process the thought of the whole situation. He kissed her cheek from behind and held her close.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded her head, knowing that she was lying as she bit her bottom lip to keep the tears from coming to flourishing. She squeezed his hand tighter, gasping a bit. "Just stay there."

He kissed her again, his other hand rubbing her arm soothingly. "Willie I know your scared...but just wait a day or two before jumping to conclusions...it could be stress...we'll just wait." She nodded, feeling nearly hollow as she complied. The whole process had nearly taken everything out of her, stripping her of who she was, how she dealt with things and what she stood by. Her weight was up and down, her eyes were almost always red and she could barely look at a child without feeling faint. By now she would of had at least one baby, they had started at least a year ago and 4 pregnancies later they were still empty-handed, always walking away with the short hand of the stick. The grief she felt each time was real, no matter how early in pregnancy, each time she experienced the loss of a baby, and she felt that loss deeply. Even though she never saw her baby, she still knew that he or she was growing inside of her, and she formed a bond; however abstract the attachment, she felt it. Each baby was responsible for her emotions during each pregnancy. From the moment she found out that she were pregnant, she imagined herself a mother again — and then, all the excitement of forthcoming months, and years, and decades abruptly came to a halt. Someone snatched away her dreams and trampled on it, whoever it was, without consideration..

_**NWJ**_

"Daniel...Daniel wakeup...Daniel." She shook his shoulder lightly, whispering in his ear. "Daniel..."

He turned over in his sleep. "Shhhh."

"Daniel...Daniel...Daniel...DANIEL!" Her voice took on a high pitch and he jolted from his sleep, eyes still closed.

"Wha-What Wha-" He started, looking over to her. "Are you feeling nauseous again? Do you want me to get you some more Tums?" He asked sleepily with a yawn, foot already out of the bed.

"No...it's 3 am."

"Than why did you wake me up?"

"It's 3 am."

"So?"

"Now it's been twp days." Daniel sighed, getting back under the covers. "Willie, honey please just go to sleep."

"I can't okay!..I'm sorry if I bothered you." She spat angrily, grabbing the covers in a huff and turning around to her side of the bed, leaving Daniel bare and cod in his boxers and herself warm and snuggly in the cashmere sheets.

Daniel huffed and moved her towards her, throwing and arm around her waist. "Come on Wils, I didn't mean it like that.." She rolled her eyes and pulled away., not wanting to hear what he had to say. He shivered, the wind blowing through the open window in the corner. He got up from the bed and moved towards it, intentions clear.

"And don't you dare close that window." She mumbled sleepily, now beginning to fall prey to the Sand man as time went off.

He huffed, plopping back in bed and snuggling next to her mountain of sheets and blankets... Out of guilt she tossed him a blanket and he smiled, pulling it up to his neck. "I love you Willie."

"Yeah yeah yeah." She answered monotonously, trying not to lead on how distraught she was on the inside. With every passing moment the anxiety built within her and the reality of the possibilities set in. Her hand found her stomach and a chill ran up her spine, not being able to even fathom the thought of going through the same pain again, or if she could.

_**NWJ**_

"How many more seconds?" Wilhelmina questioned, holding the stick in her hand.

Marc jumped off of her desk and checked the timer. "45 seconds."

Wilhelmina nodded, setting down the test. "I guess we'll just...wait."

Daniel touched her back lovingly, coming up behind her. "Are you okay"? You look a little pale.."

_What the hell do you expect Daniel I'm scared out of my mind. _:"I'm just feeling a little lightheaded." She answered softly.

"Well sit down." He lead her to the chaise and she sat down immediately.

A queasiness set in and she got up again, not being able to sit down. "Okay now I feel like I'm going to be sick." Marc offered her the trashcan and she turned away, picking up the test to see that it was still blank. "I thought you said 45 seconds."

"I did say 45 seconds, obviously it hasn't been 45 seconds."

"Marc-" Willie warned, not being in the best of moods to deal with his sarcasm.

Daniel stepped between them, picking up the boxes scattered on the floor. "Marc why don't you help me clean up these boxes and instructions and Willie you try and calm down. Wilhelmina huffed in frustration, turning back to look at the stretched out array of tests on her desk, all blank. She picked up the first one, tapping her foot in expectation as she awaited a color change, a sign, a plus, a minus, ANYTHING.

"Daniel I-What the hell is going on in here?" Claire asked as she marched in Wilhelmina's office in search of her son. She looked at the test in Wilhelmina's hands and a small audible gasp escaped from her mouth. The all looked up awkwardly and Wilhelmina's eyes went wide, clutching the test to her side. "Is she pregnant?" She asked.

"Mom-"

"Wait...Can she even have children anymore?"

"Mom-"

"Hell I'm surprised that baby didn't pack up and the leave the minute it figured out who their mother was."

"MOM!" Daniel yelled. He looked to Wilhelmina who instead of looking angry and upset or fire mad, her eyes held a sudden hurt that he hadn't seen. She slammed the test down on the desk and stomped out of the room angrily, not saying a word. The bell on the timer rang and Daniel looked at the test, anger filling him. He turned to his mother, shaking his head as she stared at him with her hands on her hips. "Don't!" He pointed his finger in her direction before she even had a choice to explain, seeing how she didn't deserve excuse...There was none. HE looked at the rest of the tests, checking each one carefully and he ran out the room, running after his nauseous, light headed, upset, newly pregnant wife.

_**NWJ**_

Wilhelmina stood next to the photographer, her lips pursed around the bendy straw that sat in her ice cold sweet tea, something that she had been wanting all day with a lemon wedge at the top. It was to cool off her burning emotions and to keep her from clawing at Claire Meade's Eyeballs. She wasn't weak. She could have kicked her ass but Daniel wouldn't have let her and she didn't feel like scuffing her new heels. She felt a hand snake around her waist a pull her close. She nudged at him, not wanting to be bothered as she sipped from her straw. His lips lingered around her ear, an audible smile apparent on his mouth. "Your pregnant." He laughed a bit and the glass slipped from her hand, crashing down onto the concrete basement floor. Her head was numb unto the sound of the glass hitting the hard mass. She inhaled deeply, the room beginning to spin as she felt herself being pushed into a director's chair, her hand holding up the front of her hair. Daniel called for a Custodian, massaging her shoulder as she gripped onto the armrest for dear rest, the reality setting in. It didn't feel real though. She couldn't believe that this was actually happening...Even though it was the fifth time it still felt like she was 27 hearing that she was expecting Nico. Fear and Excitement mixed within her like a melting pot of emotions, not knowing how to deal. "Willie...Willie are you okay?" Daniel asked, looking in her eyes as Marc offered a bottle of water from her peripheral view. She shook her head, easing down from the chair. "I think I'm going to be sick." She muttered, holding her stomach as she sprinted towards the restroom, a concerned Daniel following behind her. She ran in, pushing open the stall and falling to her knees as she emptied the contents of her stomach, a horrifying noise bouncing against the two confining walls. She stumbled back, knees bent as she leaned against the stall wall, taking a back hand to the mouth. It was all like deh jah voo...The nausea and the fatigue...She didn't even want to feel happy, afraid that if she did she might be disappointed like the countless times before. She didn't want to become attached but she couldn't help it, instantly feeling a connection the moment she realized that there was a possibility of the scenario being true. She knew she was pregnant because she knew her body but she didn't want to trust herself because every time she did it seemed as if she always let herself down. She didn't want to accept that there was another person on the line here...again. Let's face it: in actuality when you look at it she had lost 4 children..nothing a mother should have to endure and she may have to do it again and she wasn't sure if she was strong enough. By the time that thought process was over she was already in the arms of her beloved after he had rinsed out her mouth, sprayed Listerine on her tongue and held her close as she shook from sobbing on his shoulder, her face resting in the crest of his neck as her shoulders bounced with emotions. They ripped from her chest like a roaring lion, not being able to be contained as Marc stood guard at the door, horrified himself as he watched his boss fall apart. she hadn't even cried this hard when she lost the baby but this time it felt like it might be the time it works but the fear still resided in her heart...It might not happen and this one might be taken again. Her mascara ran gray down her face, her hair disheveled and clothes wrinkled as he held her, being the strong one. His heart broke in two when he saw her in such a state, his eyes welling with tears as well. She lifted her head momentarily, looking at him weakly, face a wet mess. "I want to schedule a Doctor's appointment..." He nodded and she shook her head. "Not tomorrow or next week...Now." He nodded and wiped her tears and mascara away with his Kleenex.

"I'll take you right now."

_**NWJ**_

Daniel drove slowly over the potholes of the city, Bluetooth on as he spoke with Marc softly. "I don't care...Tell my mother I died, just make sure she doesn't show up at the doctor's...Yeah she's in the black sleeping." He peeked in at his rear view mirror to see her sound asleep, barefoot and knees curled up as her hair cascaded over her, covering her face. "I can't help but be happy…It's another chance…."

_To be Continued…_


	2. Part 2

_Enjoy _

_**-NWJ**_

She squeezed his hand softly, her eyes closed as she felt the cold goo slide onto her skin, goose bumps popping up on her arms as if it were an iceberg. She turned her head away, not daring to look at the screen as her womb was on full display. The last time she looked at a sonogram it held the hollow sound of her lifeless child, not a beat to be heard nor a sound to detect. Choosing to be the brave one, Daniel looked ahead, a smile appearing on his face. He nudged her softly. "Willie look." She shook her head, eyes still tightly shut as if to be protecting herself from something. Her breath nearly made a break from her body when she heard the small whopping emitting from the monitor, a constant sound that she had distanced herself from, seeing how it was rare that she ever heard it. With all of her might, she took a peek at the screen, her eyes opening fully when she saw that tadpole like figure on the screen, still in motion yet live in beat as it's heart pounded against the walls in sound.

"I'd say you're about 5 weeks." The salt and peppered haired, white coat attending stated happily. A seasoned physician, out of scrubs and into dress pants, shirts and ties. He smiled a bit, being there through all of her _h_appenings , and knowing how hard is was to get there. "Nothing's definite yet but...This one looks pretty healthy." She nodded softly, her words drying in her mouth and her throat constricted with fear. _Here We Go Again, _She thought, preparing herself to grieve before time had even passed by

_BaBy_

Daniel walked through the door behind her, carrying both of their things on his arms, back and in his hands. He watched as she made her way to the bedroom slowly, shutting the door behind her without a word. He sighed, setting the word bags on the floor before loosening his tie and stepping into the bedroom behind her, surprisingly not locked. He looked around for her and she came from out of the closet, decked out in her Gucci sweatpants. Her happy suit as he used to call it. Not the sad Chanel suit that she tended to rock whenever she was feeling down. But this time she was wearing _her good sweats._

"I'm going to order in." He announced, throwing his shirt in the hamper.

"Okay.." She replied softly. "I'm just going to lay down for a sec."

"No prob.." He approached her from behind before she climbed in the bed. His hands moved around her waist and her back laid against his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too." She stated strongly, turning to peck him tenderly on the lips before removing her mouth from his. She held his face with the palms of her hands, her eyes searching his as they stared at each other. Their foreheads met as a union, both allowing themselves to live in the moment as they realized the same thing. There was something different about this time...Something better...It felt as if change was taking place and the past was moving back, not to be repeated. Sure they were apprehensive but this time didn't feel like the previous times...It felt fresher..renewed..as if to be assured of a positive outcome. An outcome that would be bound together by the love that they mutually shared. Sometimes, _It can be this easy _to change.

_**NWJ**_

_3 Months_

Daniel looked to the right side of their bed, empty and messy as if someone had made it while they were in a hurry. He got up from the bed despite bodily protest and walked over to bathroom, knocking on the door lightly. She flung the door open, steam casting out from the opening. She moved past him in a hush, the pink towel wrapped securely around her from the bust to the legs. Her hair ran damp down her back and stuck to her body like a second skin. Daniel followed her, knowing that she had just taken an ice worthy shower, something she did to put off morning sickness. He sat on the bed and waited for her until she came out of the closet. She soon emerged in a neon yellow tank top that donned a white smiley face, something that he had bought her at a Media convention. The rest of her outfit consisted of black sweat pants and a tight wet ponytail at the back of her head.

"Morning." She whispered, kissing his cheek as she passed.

He didn't even reply, mesmerized by her enlarged chest, not being able to contain himself from his male instincts. His friends, oh how he missed them. They had been estranged for sometime now and he was beginning to feel the separation anxiety. The look but don't touch policy was in affect and he couldn't help but be obsessed when she walked by. And the worst part was that she was aware of his weakness and used it against him. She wanted something and he could tell by the lowness of her top and the way she bent down to kiss him...Someone was jonsing for a food run.

"Daniel..."

"What do you want?"

"I didn't say th-"

"Willie..."

"Triple fudge Sundae from Juniors...Extra Large..."

"You want ice cream...In the dead of winter?"

"You wore white after labor day..."

"It was a shirt.."

"It was a white shirt..."

"Fine..." He smiled, kissed the nook of her neck as he pulled her close to him in a behind the back hug.

She kissed him on the lips quickly and pranced out of the room, leaving with him, a small lingering for her body. "Err...food first love later."

He chuckled, throwing on his shirt as he watched her leave the room happily, no longer slumping like she usually would at this stage, depressed and angry for what might happen. She was mellow and craving...for now.

_**NWJ**_

_4 Months_

He leaned against the frame of the bathroom, watching as she dragged around the room, her expectation gone and happiness depleted. As soon as she hit the mark, all of her hope had left and she detached herself from him, bracing herself for what she thought was the inevitable. She just threw herself into work for whatever reason she could find just to take the pressure off and get some peace to herself. All she wanted to do was wallow in her fears and await for it to happen...Just wait. She was reliving the exact day that it happened, the exact day that it always happened creepily like there was a bomb in her stomach, waiting to go off every time she hit the 27th day of the 4th month. Her time card was almost blank because she started working from home to avoid the embarrassment. Everyone was talking.._What's under Mode Magazine's Editor-In-Chief's shirt...I don't think it's Justin Beiber_. That was Suzuki's favorite line whenever the news was about her and it was enough to make her want to strangle him to the point of asphyxiation.

She tried to ignore anything that made her nervous or fearful because she didn't want to face what was ahead of her. She ignored the press because she was afraid that if she said too much they would find out. She ignored the thumps in her belly because she was afraid to bond with this _thing _called her child because of the simple fact that it may be snatched away from her in the blink of an eye. She ignored her own husband so that the pain would lessen as time went on. Isolation was her answer but he didn't think it was working for her.

"Your mother sent you something in the mail." He announced as she walked passed, taking in from him. She held the towel, wrapped against her body and ignored him completely. A sharp open envelope flew back at him, hitting him square in the neck before falling to the floor. He craned his now injured limb around to look at her. She was looking at him from the end of the hallway, her eyes angry and hard.

"Do you think this shit is funny?" She exclaimed, pointing to the card, venom dripping from every word she spat out.

He picked up the ripped envelope and took out the encased card, the front pictured with a stork, it's mouth full of a blanket which carried a small baby. It read : _Congratulations on Your New Addition..._

He dared not open the inside, remembering how spiteful Willie's mother could be. He tucked the card beneath the ripped flap of the envelope. "I-I didn't know..." She rolled her eyes and stormed away, pushing the two large doors out of her way.

_BaBy_

Daniel looked over to the other side of the bed as it laid empty and barren, still cold from the draft of the wind in lack of a warm body to comfort. _This is getting ridiculous..._He thought...And he understood but no sleep at all...at all...She hadn't even seen her eyelids since she reached her _marking point..._And every night he would wait for her to come back to bed, despite knowing that she was never going to make an appearance...But not that night. That night he rose from the serenity of the King sized bed and shuffled his feet softly until he reached the large double doors from which he could peek past the crack between them. And..what he saw... surprised him...In fact what he saw... baffled him...She sat calmly on the couch, magazine in hand with her feet curled beneath her bottom. The front read _BABY: Preparing for your new addition._

He smiled and looked towards the analog clock next to her that read _1:03 am..._She made it past her mark...and with relief came the release of a burden...for now.

_**NWJ**_

_5 Months_

Daniel reached across the large bed, snaking his arm around her waist to pull her closer. The sweet touch of her skin against his instantly relaxed him, coaching him back into the comfort of his dreams until her _sweet touch _soon turned into a sharp sting, echoing it's pain upon his bicep. He opened his eyes slightly to see the blurry image of her sitting up in bed, looking back at him. "Get Up.." He heard her say from a distance as she moved from the bed and began to make her rounds around the room.

"5 more minutes..." He mumbled sleepily, reaching for another pillow that magically disappeared at his touched.

"Get up!" She slapped his back with the feather angel, much to his incur. He looked back to see her holding his pillow, a brow lifted. His arms stretched out towards her and pulled her back down onto the bed next to him, the sound of her laughter waking him up even more.

"What did you say to me?" Playfully, he questioned her, holding her by the waist as she held his pillow between them, a large grin on her face.

"I said..." She pecked him quickly on the lips. "Get..." Once again she dove in, her hand thumbing against his cheek as her lips graced his seductively. "Up..."

He smirked, loving this new enthusiasm. "Well if you would have said it like that...I would already be in the shower by now..but you said..._Get Up!" _He mocked her, his lips overturned as he made her voice high pitched and raspy.

"We have to be to work at 9 and it's 7:30..."

"Well maybe you should have thought about the TIME last night Miss_ I want Chinese Food...No I need Chinese Food...NOW...NOWWWWW..."_

"I did not say that..."

He nodded and handed him her phone. "Go to my Ringtones..."

She looked at him skeptically, a smile playing on her face. "Daniel..."

"Come on..."

"Fine fine fine.." Her fingers glided across the screen carefully, her eyes widening at his play list... "Just a wild guess here but...Is it the one marked _Why Did I get Married?"_

His smile faded and he took it from her, looking at the list to see nothing of the sort but the recorder montage of her gone and erased. He looked up at her to see her fiddling with her fingers aimlessly as if she was innocent. "You devious little-"

"Incredibly hot and Superiorly Intelligent Genius...I know...Thank you.." She giggled and he kissed her quickly, throwing his lips upon hers as she held onto his brown locks, enticing him further.

Pulling back he pointed the phone in her direction sternly. "You...Have a Doctor's Appointment today..."

She groaned and he smiled, entertained by her childish expression. Dropping his phone, his fingers edged towards the end of her tank-top, lifting it slowly.

"Daniel..." She warned, her grimace becoming that of a serious one as she thought about how she felt when it came to her _problem area.._

He sighed and kissed her cheek, moving from the bed. "I know...I know...I just...I wish you would let me..."

"I'm not trying to be mean...I just don't feel comfortable with..."

"I know...I'm gonna go shower..." He added before slugging off in the direction of the bathroom. She huffed, rolling her eyes at her own phobia. Even she didn't like to touch her stomach...It felt...weird...abstract...unreal...Or perhaps it was the reality factor in actuality that scared her...

_BaBy_

"I see you haven't announced your...situation to the press yet..." Her doctor attempted a small conversation, maybe hoping that it would stop her hands from drumming against the steel cabinet.

"And I don't intend to...Scarves and Jackets work for me..." She added.

"Are you sure...You are growing quite.." He stopped, looking up to see Daniel shaking his head slowly as if to be saving him.

Willie's eyes widened and she lifted a brow. "Growing quite, what?"

"Nicely...Can't even tell your expecting..."

She rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the monitor. "So..."

"Oh...Everything is fine...Healthy...Spectacular..."

"Don't over sell me..."

"Nothing to worry about...Would you like to know the sex..."

"Yes..." Wilhelmina looked up at Daniel curiously, seeing how he just answered for her.

"NO..." She rebutted, eyes getting darker with every blink.

"Willie...I want to know..."

"No you don't!" She responded angrily.

"Wait...wait...Don't get upset...it's not that serious..."

"It's not that serious?..To Alexis it may not be that serious because she flip-flops between genders like a damn ping pong ball but this...is very serious..."

"Okay Willie...Fine...We won't find out..."

"But now you're going to have an attitude..."

"I won't...I promise..."

"Fine..."

"Fine..."

_BaBy_

Wilhelmina sat on the couch grumpily, her head propped up on her Egyptian pillows that she would shoot Marc for. She painted her nails quietly, not a sound coming from the living room until Daniel came up the hallway, his heavy boots slapping the floor.

"Take those off..." She bellowed.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" She snapped back, rolling her eyes as he sat on the end of the couch, now in his socks.

"Okay...I don't exactly know why you're upset with me..."

"I'm not...upset with you.." She whispered, eyes intent on the nail that she carefully stroked with the pitch black brush.

"You're not?...So this lovely bount of bitchiness is just a hobby?"

She chuckled and he smiled, leaning closer as she softened towards him. "That too...but...I really didn't want to know...what...it was..."

"Well I'm sorry...I didn't know..."

'I know you didn't know...I didn't tell you...I just...feel like if I know than I jinx it..."

"Jinx it?"

"See? I knew you wouldn't understand..." She set down the black bottle and moved from the couch and towards her bedroom only to have Daniel grab her arm, pulling her closer to him. "Daniel ...just stop" She mumbled through a breaking voice, her wrist the only thing he held onto as she turned from him, wiping away stray tears.

"Hey...hey...why are you crying...Talk to me.."

"I tried..." She jerked away and stormed towards the bedroom, stopping halfway through the lining. The room was heavily adorned in petals and candles, dimly lit and perfectly made. She turned back to him, the tears running down her cheeks. "What is this?"

He chuckled, enveloping her in his arms. "You poor poor hormonal thing..."

She giggled bit, rubbing at her eyes as she pulled back from him. "I am not hormonal..."

"Than what are these tears?"

"It's too real Daniel...It's too real when that _it _becomes a _he _or _she_...I just.."

"Willie...You're halfway through already...It became to real when you saw our daughter for the first time..."

"Our daughter?" She stepped back, a small smile dancing on her lips, teasing upon her emotions.

"I'm sorry...It slipped out.."

"No...I'm glad you told me...In fact...I feel better..."

"So no more tears?"

"No more tears..." She kissed him tenderly and yelped when she felt herself being lifted into the air..

"Now let's go test out that new Temperpedic...It has sensitive motion detectors so hopefully we won't break this one..."

_**NWJ**_

_6 Months_

"You Bitch!"

"Well How long did you expect to hide it?"

"This is none of your business."

"I beg to differ...That is my grandchild...And my son..."

"Who doesn't even want to be in the same room as you because you're a raving maniac."

"I'm a raving Maniac?"

"Yes you prevalent ogre!"

"I'm an ogre?...You are the one who looks like a semi-"

"Don't even go there you Hulk Hogan look-a-alike.."

"Fine...human blimp.."

"Okay ENOUGH!" Daniel came running in, interrupting the two women as the stared each other down, nose to nose and toe to toe. Wilhelmina's nostrils flared angrily as Claire's knuckles turned white from the pressure of her balled fists. "Now what the hell is going on?" The looked to him, arms flaring and mouths running like motors furiously, pointing to each other on occasion as they tried to explain. Daniel held his ears, their bickering louder than a normal human could handle. "HEYYYYYYYYYYYY!" They stopped simultaneously, Wilhelmina folding her arms over her chest as Claire huffed. "One at a time.."

"I-" They both started and Wilhelmina shrugged, gesturing at Claire. "No..go ahead..Edlerly first..."

Claire rolled her eyes and looked to her son, softening a bit with a glance at him. "I love you Daniel and I only want the b-" Her eyes flickered over to Wilhelmina who was mocking her childishly, a frustrated grimace upon her face. "Could you please act your age?"

"Of course...as soon as _you _act _your _age and die..."

"Aren't you going to say something to her?" Claire asked, pointing in his wife's direction...

"That's not my job...My job is to..keep the peace between you two.." He responded, trying to stay in a safe mode.

"Peace? There is no Peace...I hate her...I wish her the worst in life..." Wilhelmina concurred, straight-faced and quite serious.

"Wilhelmina..that's a little harsh.."

"Harsh? Daniel, she told the press that I was pregnant..."

"Well obviously it's true..." Claire motioned towards her now obvious belly that was no longer guarded by her jacket and scarf..

"Mom...Why would you do something like that..."

"It's not like the press wasn't already sniffing under her shirt...I just confirmed..."

"Mom, that was not your place..."

"My place...This company is a place of business and we couldn't get BUSINESS done with Paparazzi swarming around her office... "

"And you think that helped?" Wilhelmina went over to the window and lifted the glass. "Do you not hear and see the crowd outside my window right now...I could barely get in the building..."

"Well it was better than the crap you two were trying to pull...Hiding it was not going to-"

"Mom we weren't trying to hide it...We were just waiting until we felt comfortable enough to...tell anyone..."

"Why...She obviously isn't in her first trimester anymore.."

"But you are obviously in Rigamortis.."

"Wilhelmina don't test me.."

"Don't look at me..I might melt..."

"Wilhelmina..."

"No wonder it was so easy to get sperm from your husband...He was already use to sleeping with the dead..."

Claire leapt forward her hands outstretched to claw at her daughter-in-law. Wilhelmina stepped back and Daniel moved in between them, restraining his mother from physically attacking his wife and child.

"Mom Calm Down!" Daniel coxed, holding her by the shoulders firmly.

"Did you hear what she said to me?"

"Yes I heard it...And Wilhelmina as clever as it was it was cruel..."

"I'm cruel...You haven't even seen the front page of the magazine. She dropped it at his feet and stormed away, leaving him to look at the cover. _Try number 4...Will this be it for the Meade Power couple or will they walk away empty handed...once again?_

_BaBy_

"Wilhelmina!" Daniel called out as he entered the love dungeon, peeking past the corner to see her lying in the bed on top of the covers, a small white bag in hand. "What's that?"

"Your mother's ashes.." She retorted poorly, turning away from him.

"It's a pretty bag.." He joked and she looked at him seriously, not even phased. He climbed in next to her, looking in the bag. "A pink Rattle..."

"I don't know how she found out or who told her but...She told Suzuki St. Pierre and he sent me this..."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine...I'm just...disappointed.."

"Disappointed?"

"In your mother..."

"My Mother.."

"Yes...Your mother...I know she flipped out when she found out that I was pregnant but I never expected her to...be so vicious when it came to her own grandchild...I mean..hurt me...I can take it but...don't let it go down to each generation...it's just not right..."

"You know...She told me to choose.."

"Choose between you and my family..."

"And what did you tell her?"

"I told her that I choose my family...You.." He kissed her lips softly and moved his head down to her stomach. "And You..." She stroked his hair soothingly as he stayed down there, fingers dancing around the curve of her belly.

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be..."

"Did you feel that?" She asked softly, not knowing that his face was already lit up.

"Is there an alien in there?"

"Well unless she's taken after her grandmother, I'd say that's your daughter.."

_**NWJ**_

_7 Months_

_"_Are you in a good mood..." He asked softly as he crept in their bedroom.

"Relatively speaking, yes...Why?" She answered, looking over the Mode Pre-Production book.

He sat at the foot of the bed and took out a box, his face a grin. "I was at Babies 'R' Us..."

"Again..."

"Yes Again...And I found something..."

"Daniel I swear if it is pink and fluffy I am going to throw it at you..."

"Fine...next surprise.." He set down the box and picked up the bag. From inside he lifted a pink pair of large headphones that he stretched out.

"Daniel.."

"I didn't pick out the color...Alexis sent them.."

"Alexis?"

"Yes...Your Byffl.."

"She is not my Byffl..."

"Are you kidding me...you two giggle like middle school six graders..."

"Well at least I laugh with her, instead of choking her like your mother..."

"I think I prefer the bickering..."

She chuckled and set the large binder aside as he came closer to her, holding an earpiece on each side. He placed on each side of her stomach and pressed play on the _ITouch_ that it was connected to..

"What is this?"

"It's an open letter...She recorded it and made a CD."

"And that's what's playing right now?"

"Yup...Here's what it says." He extended the small piece of paper and she took it from him, bringing it closer to read.

_Dear No Name,_

_So I'm your crazy Aunt that your mother is always ranting about and the one your father will always be jealous of. I'm the Aunt who's masculine enough to take out the boy who stands you up and feminine enough to fix your makeup on prom night. I'm the one you can talk to when your mother is yelling and your father is scolding...I'm the Aunt who is the Sanest in the family yet the craziest to relate to...I'm the one who's excited to meet you and can't wait to see how my brother's features are washed out by your mother's in the gene pool._

_Love, _

_Your insanely cool Unlcette..._

Wilhelmina sniffled, wiping at her eyes. "How could someone as evil and dusty as your mother spawn something so sweet?"

"Are you crying?"

"No...you stink...And you're making my eyes water Mr. Cabbage Patch."

_**NWJ**_

_8 Months_

Wilhelmina looked over to the other side of the bed, no sign of Daniel to be seen. _Again? _She threw her legs over the edge, heaving herself up from the bed, a huge feat to do by herself at this point. _I forgot how annoying this is.._She thought, referring to her large belly as she waddled down the hallway and into the living room were she saw Daniel at the counter and heard the small clicks of a calculator in the distance. "Daniel..."

He looked back, eyes bloodshot and tired. His arm reached out for her and she eventually took his hand. She took a seat at the island, her eyes roaming over the letterless papers in front of her, only full of numbers. "What are you doing up?"

"I should be asking you the same thing." Her hand thumbed across his chin and caressed his cheek. "You look horrible."

"Thank you... Tomorrow I'll just borrow your morning face cream..."

"What is this?..." She picked up the papers suspiciously.

He took them from her immediately, tucking them behind him and away from her. "Nothing you should be concerned about..."

"Daniel..."

"Wilhelmina..."

"You know that favor I told you I'd do for you tomorrow...The one were I said that I would take the Fabia meeting for you...I don't think I'm up for it..."

"They're just our bank statements and the finance.."

"Bank Statements?"

"Willie...We spent a lot on Medical care and IVF and Fertility Treatments and Hospital Bills and Stays and..."

"Daniel...What are you trying to say..."

"Well you're high maintenance and the baby is bound to be like you and well the economy is horrible and the magazine business is shrinking and-"

"You have billions of dollars..."

"More like hundreds..."

"What?"

"My mother and I have joint accounts and well...she..."

"That Bitch.."

"Wilhelmina..."

"We can survive without the money..."

"Of course we can, I mean it's not like I don't have money but still...THAT BITCH!"

"I don't know what we're going to do...I mean , I can't believe she would do something like this..."

"Maybe she was drunk..."

"I didn't think she would do anything like this sober..."

"Well...Don't worry...We don't need Meade money...Plus...I put a...chunk of your money away anyway..."

"What?"

"Well..like you said...You and your mother have joint accounts..."

"You're crazy..."

"Well you married me..."

_**NWJ**_

_9 Months_

"... Ow.." She scorned, scooting up in the bed, pillows propped up behind her. Daniel jumped up from the bed and over to her, eyes wide and sleepy.

"W-What's wrong.."

"Go back to bed..."

"What's wrong.."

"My back hurts.."

"It's Time!"

"I said my back hurts.."

"I'll go get your bags.."

"Daniel..."

"I'm headed to the car.."

He left promptly, the door closing behind him. Wilhelmina picked up her Blackberry, tapping it against her massive belly before actually picking it up to call him. "Daniel...Yeah...I tried to tell you.."

10 minutes later the door opened and Daniel shed himself of his jacket and fell back onto the bed sleepily. "Why did you let me drive halfway to the hospital..."

"I tried to tell you while you were here but you wouldn't listen...So while you're up...Can you get me some Tylenol..."

Daniel huffed, his hand rushing over his face. "Woman...You will me be the death of me...both of you.

_**NWJ**_

_Full Term_

"Daniel..." They yelled excitedly as they came barreling down the hospital corridor.

He looked up slowly as the tears streamed down his face and his fists clenched together, his clothes disheveled and a mess. They approached him slowly, flowers and Teddy bears in hand. Marc took a step back ,instantly remembering this scenario every time he went through this personally with them. The duffel bag in his hands dropped heavily when he saw the look on his face. Betty sniffled sadly, leaning against the wall along with a sobbing Marc who had already slid down. Alexis stood solemnly in front of her brother, her eyes beginning to well up as well. She clutched at the giant teddy bear that she had pressed against her body, not wanting to face what might've happened.

"No..." Alexis whispered, the teddy falling to the floor and from her grasp.

He looked at her and shook his head, standing up as she embraced him in a tight hug. His lips parted to speak and all that escaped was a low sob, muffled by the hind of her shoulder. "She's perfect..."

_BaBy_

"And so Daniel had us all worried with his crying self...He was like a water balloon...We thought the worse.." Betty added, sitting in the corner of the room.

"He goes...She-She's p-perfect..." Alexis mocked, her lips quivering as she said it. The room erupted in laughter and Daniel rolled his eyes, picking up his young daughter from her mother's arms.

"Excuse me but I don't remember stuttering or shaking..."

"But you were crying..."Marc stated..

"So were you..." Daniel quipped.

"Well...I'm glad you all made it...Especially Ms. I'm snowed in.." Wilhelmina looked to Alexis who then blushed.

"It was so hard to keep a straight face when I told you that.."

"Are you not a good liar?" Betty asked..

"No I am...but Daniel was driving and every time Wilhelmina had a contraction, she dug her nails in Daniel's arm and he screamed and then she screamed at him for screaming because she was on the phone.."

The all chuckled, quieting down when Marc spoke up.. "What's her name..."

Wilhelmina smiled and looked to Daniel. "Well...after days of bickering...and fighting...

"And biting.." Daniel added.

"I did not bite you..."

"Tell that to my scar..."

"Anyway...We decided on the name Naliyah Alex...It means Miracle wish..."

"It's beautiful..." A familiar voice spoke up from the doorway, hands wrapped around a large pink bag.

"Mom if you came here to start trouble-"

"No...No..I just came to say Congratulations...And...I'm sorry...I really am...all the money is back and I-"

"Mom it's not about the money..."

"i know...I've been horrible...I guess I was so afraid of losing my son...I...did all I could not to and yet...I still did.."

"Mom that's no excu-"

"Do you want to hold her?" Willie asked quietly, the room falling deathly silent..

Claire stepped forward, dropping the bag at the door as Daniel cautiously extended his angel in her direction. She swaddled her close to her chest, in awe of her dark brown hair and nearly crystal blue eyes.

"So...since I am her only aunt and you practically named the kid after me..I think I have earned the right to ask...Did it hurt."

Wilhelmina chuckled and smiled, looking up at Daniel. "Have you seen this man's head?" The room laughed much to Daniel's embarrassment.

"Willie..." Daniel mumbled.

"Okay, Okay...Let's just say...He had to promise me three issues just to get me to push.."

_**NWJ**_

_Is this it?...U tell me if this is a fluffy fic in the making...Read & Review even if it's just to tell me ur favorite line lololol =D_

_**-**__**NWJ**_


End file.
